Ranks
Both the Coalition and Globalist factions share the same rank structure. NCO's should be addressed as their rank, while CO's should be addressed as "sir" or "ma'am". Ranks for Coalition and Globalist Factions The ladder of ranks starts with the recruit, goes into the enlisted ranks, then NCO's, then CO's, and CG. Recruit Awaits training. Enlisted Private Completed training, able to purchase uniform, kevlar, rifle, ammunition, radio. Private First Class Proven abilities with some experience. Specialist Leadership role in emergencies, should learn radio usage for fireteams and understand how to work in a squad. Non-Commissioned Officers Lance Corporal Able to lead a fireteam of five members(by picking 4) and patrol within sight of base, or with permission from a higher ranking officer can go further out. Should have faction infantry whitelisting ability for the training of recruits when a drill instructor is not available. Expected to make field reports of any noteworthy events involving themselves and other personnel. Corporal Permission to lead fireteams beyond sight of the base, ideally as reconnaissance. Should have faction infantry whitelisting ability for the training of recruits when a drill instructor is not available. Expected to make field reports of any noteworthy events involving themselves and other personnel. Sergeant Permission to form and lead a squad of two fireteams. Permission to post honorable mentions and promotion recommendations. Should have faction infantry whitelisting ability for the training of recruits when a drill instructor is not available. Expected to make field reports of any noteworthy events involving themselves and other personnel. Staff Sergeant Permission to establish special forces operations. Permission to establish outposts. Should have faction infantry whitelisting ability for the training of recruits when a drill instructor is not available. Expected to make field reports of any noteworthy events involving themselves and other personnel. Master Sergeant Permission to promote up to the rank of Lance Corporal. Should have faction infantry whitelisting ability for the training of recruits when a drill instructor is not available. Expected to make field reports of any noteworthy events involving themselves and other personnel. Commissioned Officers Second Lieutenant Permission to promote up to the rank of Corporal. Permission to establish field operations. Permission to hand out combat awards and decorations. Should have faction infantry whitelisting ability for the training of recruits when a drill instructor is not available. Expected to make field reports of any noteworthy events involving themselves and other personnel. First Lieutenant Permission to promote up to the rank of Staff Sergeant. Should have faction infantry whitelisting ability for the training of recruits when a drill instructor is not available. Expected to make field reports of any noteworthy events involving themselves and other personnel. Captain Permission to promote up to the rank of Master Sergeant. Should have faction infantry whitelisting ability for the training of recruits when a drill instructor is not available. Expected to make field reports of any noteworthy events involving themselves and other personnel. Major Permission to promote up to the rank of Second Lieutenant. Should have faction infantry whitelisting ability for the training of recruits when a drill instructor is not available. Expected to make field reports of any noteworthy events involving themselves and other personnel. Colonel An event and management character. Commanding General General An event character. Category:Information